food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Everbright Moon/Butter Tea Chest
|- | colspan="2" class="secondaryheader" |Bud's End Day 13 Noon – Carefree Hut |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |As Mung Bean Soup finished baking the mooncakes, she saw in the distance the silhouettes of Butter Tea and Snowskin Mooncake discussing something. |- | |So this is where you two have been! The mooncakes are ready. Come have a taste! |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Mung Bean Soup suddenly appeared from behind them, pushing Snowskin Mooncake along as she spoke. Butter Tea stood where he was, staring quietly up at the night sky. He let out a light sigh which was scattered on the soft breeze. Just then, the sound of footsteps came from behind him. Tortoise Jelly and Crab Long Bao were walking toward Butter Tea. |- | |Mung Bean Soup mentioned a bit about your situation. Not sure if this journey has been a smooth one for you or not. |- | |There have been a few promising clues popping up here and there, but I know that this journey will be a long one. |- | |We hope you achieve what you're after soon. |- | |Actually, I quite admire you. Some things just have to be attempted, even if there's no end in sight. Stubbornness isn't always a bad thing. |- | |This monk thanks the both of you for your kind words. |- | |What are you all doing here? Everyone's been waiting for ages at the lakeside. Come on, let's go! |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |At some point, Long Bao had come running over, and as the three turned to go back, the sound of merriment wafted over from the lakeside. Butter Tea sat at the table and Wonton raised a glass of wine to him. |- | |I guess its karma that the two of you came here for Mid-Autumn Festival. In the future, if you need a rest and want to have a drink and a chat, our house is always open to you. |- | |Good. When I have a chance, I will most certainly pay another visit. |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |With that, the two raised their glasses and drank. Then Mung Bean Soup came over carrying her herbal mooncakes. |- | |What are you two doing just drinking and not eating mooncakes. Have a try of my herbal mooncakes~ |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |A plate of shiny green mooncakes landed with a *splat* on the table. Compared to other mooncakes, they looked quite unconventional. |- | |Ahem... you guys go ahead. I'll go see if Tortoise Jelly's stew is ready or not. |- | |Stew? I'm not cooking a stew-- oh... right... I think it is stewing. I'll go too and check the heat levels. |- | |Herbal... mooncakes. That's a little bit too unique... |- | |Everyone, look! Look at all the sky lanterns over there! |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Long Bao suddenly cried out in excitement, and everyone looked up toward the night sky. Butter Tea stood up and looked off in the distance, the liquid in his cup wavering slightly as he did. In this moment, the moon shone brilliantly upon the osmanthus flowers, as a cascade of sky lanterns scattered amongst the stars. |- ! colspan="2" | ← 2-6 • Main • |} Category:Everbright Moon